Love Story
by ahalya
Summary: Menjadi sosok kekasih yang mencintai dan menerima pasangan apa adanya, ternyata tidak cukup. Nyatanya kamu memilih melarikan diri dariku./AU/For my beloved sister, Laura Jasmine
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

.

Menjadi sosok kekasih yang mencintai dan menerima pasangan apa adanya, ternyata tidak cukup. Nyatanya kamu memilih melarikan diri dariku.

.

.

**Love Story **

.

.

Malam acara pergantian tahun tampaknya menjadi berita hangat akhir-akhir ini di kalangan para wanita. Tidak terkecuali bagi Ino. Dengan gelisah dia menceritakan pada Sakura bagaimana khawatirnya dia karena sampai saat ini dia belum mempunyai pasangan untuk malam tahun baru.

"Lihat, amati, kalau klik, dekati! _This_! Hanya semudah itu, _Pig_. Kau pasti bisa."

Ino cemberut mendengar perkataan Sakura. Haruno Sakura adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Sakura tidak mengerti. Itulah yang sejak tadi bersemayam di benak Ino. Sahabatnya itu tidak mengerti kalau letak permasalahannya tidak semudah itu. Ini bukan sekadar mencari teman kencan semalam (beberapa jam lebih tepatnya) untuk menemaninya menghabiskan malam tahun baru. Namun bagi Ino, ini adalah jalan satu-satunya untuk membalas dendamnya pada sang mantan. Ino pernah bersumpah. Sumpah khas remaja yang mengalami putus cinta, kalau dia akan membuktikan pada Sai, mantannya yang tampan tapi tukang selingkuh, bahwa dia bisa mendapatkan pria yang jauh lebih tampan dan segalanya dari Sai. Namun apa daya, sampai detik ini, terhitung tiga tahun dari putusnya hubungan mereka, Ino belum sekali pun kembali berkencan dengan seorang pria. Malam tahun baru ini adalah kesempatan terakhir Ino untuk membuktikan pada Sai, kalau dia mampu menggandeng pria yang lebih dari Sai sebagai pasangannya. Karena menurut yang dia dengar, Sai akan ke luar kota setelah pergantian tahun dan dia akan sulit menemukan waktu yang pas selain malam tahun baru ini. Ino yakin Sai pasti akan hadir di acara pesta malam tahun baru yang akan diadakan di kediaman keluarga Namikaze.

"Masalahnya tidak sesederhana itu, _Forehead_," balas Ino gusar. "Stok pria tampan di lingkungan pergaulan kita 'kan sedikit!"

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Siapa suruh pilih-pilih? Coba kemarin kauterima tawaran Shikamaru untuk pergi dengannya untuk pesta besok, 'kan beres." Sakura menandaskan isi gelasnya. "Shikamaru kurang apa, coba? Sudah baik, jenius, tampan, keren," tambah Sakura.

"Tapi Shikamaru itu sahabatku! Aku tidak mau dia mengira aku hanya memanfaatkannya."

"Nah, kamu terlalu baik. Bagaimana mau balas dendam ke Sai?" Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling cafe, sebelum kembali fokus ke arah Ino. "Bukannya aku menyetujui acara balas dendammu, tapi kau itu terlalu baik, Ino. Jauh-jauh terlalu baik untuk pria seperti Sai. Lebih baik lupakan acara balas dendam itu dan memulai hubungan dengan pria yang benar-benar kausukai, bukan karena ingin membalas dendam pada Sai."

Ino membuang muka. Dia menyadari bahwa perkataan Sakura ada benarnya. Tapi rasa kecewa akan pengkhianatan Sai masih bermegah-megah di kepalanya. Dia ingin Sai melihat dan merasakan rasa sakit saat melihat dia menggandeng pria yang jauh melebihi Sai. Ino yakin, ego Sai pasti terluka jika tahu Ino mampu mendapatkan pria yang lebih darinya. Ego khas pria. Tidak untuk pacar, tidak untuk mantan pacar, bagi pria, merekalah yang harus menjadi paling sempurna.

"Kamu tidak akan pernah mengerti, Ra. Sasuke tidak pernah selingkuh dari kamu," kata Ino lirih. Kadang dia iri pada hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke yang sudah terjalin bertahun-tahun.

Sakura mengaduk-aduk batu es dalam gelasnya yang isinya sudah tandas. "Kata siapa?" Seulas senyum lemah terselip di sudut bibirnya.

"Eh?"

"Sasuke pernah selingkuh, kok. Dia juga bukan pria sempurna yang selalu setia pada pasangannya."

Bagi Ino pengakuan Sakura perihal perselingkuhan Sasuke merupakan sebuah pengakuan yang sama sekali tidak terduga sebelumnya. Selama ini hubungan keduanya acap kali membuatnya iri, karena tidak pernah sekali pun ada kabar miring yang menggoncang hubungan mereka.

"Tapi kalian, maksudku, kau dan Sasuke tidak pernah terlihat bertengkar."

"Sesuatu yang terlihat dari luar kadang tak sebagus isi dalamnya, 'kan?" Sakura tersenyum kecil.

Ino jadi serbasalah. Dia merasa tidak enak karena membahas hal tentang hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke. "Saku..." Ino meremas pelan punggung tangan Sakura yang berada di atas meja.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Sudah-sudah, aku tidak apa-apa. Kenapa malah membahas hubunganku? Pakai acara meremas tanganku. Yang butuh semangat itu kamu bukan aku." Sakura tertawa; Ino mencubit lengan Sakura. "Lagi pula masalah itu sudah lama berlalu, aku sudah memaafkan Sasuke dan semuanya baik-baik saja saat ini."

"Setidaknya Sasuke tidak sebrengsek Sai," kata Ino, diakhiri tawa hambar.

Kali ini giliran Sakura yang memberi semangat pada Ino, bukan lewat remasan pada punggung tangan, melainkan lewat ucapan. "Gadis cantik tidak pernah kalah oleh pria brengsek."

Ino tertawa. Meski semangat dari Sakura mematikan kesedihannya, tapi niatnya untuk membalas dendam tidak akan pernah padam. Shimura Sai harus mendapatkan balasan. Itu adalah harga mati yang tidak bisa lagi ditawar.

Sementara pikiran Sakura jatuh melayang pada hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang diambang kehancuran. Memang Sasuke telah meminta maaf padanya, mengakui kesalahannya, dan berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Namun nasi telah menjadi bubur. Hati Sakura terlanjur hancur. Kebahagiaan yang dirajut sejak lama seolah-olah rusak tak terkira saat skandal perselingkuhan Sasuke terkuak di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Sejak kecil Sasuke dan Sakura terbiasa bersama. Kedua orang tua mereka bersahabat. Kebetulan rumah mereka pun berdekatan. Tak jarang Sasuke dan Itachi, kakaknya, menginap di rumah Sakura, begitu pun sebaliknya. Hubungan yang terjalin di antara mereka pun terjadi begitu saja. Tidak pernah ada kata-kata romantis yang menyatakan ketertarikan di antara mereka. Mereka hanya bersama dan tidak tahu siapa yang lebih dulu memulai, mereka telah menjadi pasangan tanpa ada acara pernyataan cinta. Maka ketika kedua belah pihak keluarga menginginkan mereka untuk meresmikan hubungan mereka dalam acara pertunangan setelah lulus sekolah, keduanya tidak menolak.

Sasuke bukan sosok pemuda yang murah senyum atau sosok pangeran baik hati yang selalu memperhatikan Sakura setiap saat. Apalagi kini di usianya yang ke-22, Sasuke sudah ikut ambil bagian sebagai direktur di salah satu anak perusahaan milik keluarganya, kesibukkannya pun membuat intensitas perhatiaannya pada Sakura cukup berkurang. Namun Sakura tidak mengeluh, dia menerimanya.

Sakura sendiri bukannya tidak pernah merasa sedih akan kurangnya perhatiaan dari Sasuke. Kadang dia bahkan iri pada Ino atau Hinata yang justru kewalahan menghadapi perhatiaan berlebihan dari pasangan masing-masing. Tapi Sakura tetap bertahan. Dia menerima Sasuke apa adanya sejak dulu. Dan tidak akan berubah hanya karena perasaan tak beralasannya seperti saat itu.

Apalagi saat kekasih Ino, Sai, yang memberikan segala perhatiaan dan kasih sayang pada Ino, ternyata selingkuh, membuat dia sadar, rasa cinta dan kesetiaan seorang pria tidak hanya diukur dari intensitas perhatiaannya. Bagi Sakura, Sasuke ada di sisinya sudah cukup. Tidak perlu kata-kata manis, janji-janji penuh pelambungan angan, cukup dengan kebersamaan yang mereka rajut selama ini. Itu saja. Sakura pikir dengan itu semua akan baik-baik saja.

Sampai kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu memukul telak jantungnya, mengiris hatinya dengan kepedihan tak terbayangkan. Ternyata meskipun dia selalu berusaha menjadi kekasih yang pengertian, tidak pernah menuntut apa-apa dari Sasuke, dan menerima Sasuke dengan segala nuansanya, itu semua tidak cukup untuk membuat Sasuke bertahan pada satu cinta darinya.

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri dia melihat Sasuke bercumbu dengan seorang wanita muda, berambut pirang, yang menarik di salah satu villa milik Sasuke. Ironisnya, kedatangan dia ke villa itu adalah untuk mempersiapkan pesta kejutan ulang tahun untuk Sasuke.

Villa itu terletak di kawasan pegunungan yang masih asri. Sakura berniat mengadakan pesta kejutan untuk Sasuke di villa itu. Nyatanya, dialah yang mendapat kejutan itu. Air matanya tumpah tanpa diminta. Mati-matiaan dia menahan suara tangisannya, yang lolos dalam isakan kecil-kecil. Saat itu dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dia ingin marah, ingin berteriak: memaki Sasuke dan siapa pun wanita muda yang sedang bersama dengan Sasuke, ingin melampiaskan rasa sakit hatinya, kekecewaannya, tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia hanya diam, mematung menyaksikan itu semua.

Sasuke saat menyadari kehadiran Sakura, langsung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan wanita yang ada bersamanya. Dia hanya diam. Matanya, mata yang dulu selalu datar dan tampak terkendali kali ini menyalang, antara terkejut sekaligus takut. Sakura bisa merasakan itu.

Sakura mengambil napas pelan-pelan, sebelum menarik cincin yang dihiasi permata mungil dari jari manisnya. Diletakkannya cincin itu di atas meja, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia tersenyum lirih pada Sasuke. "Terima kasih."

Ingatan itu membuyar saat dirasakannya ada tangan yang menyentuh bahunya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya. Sasuke sedang berdiri di belakangnya. "Sudah bisa pulang sekarang?"

Sakura mengembalikan pandangannya pada Ino. Ino tampak khawatir. Sepertinya dia sudah cukup lama melamun, sampai Ino memberikan padangan 'kau-tidak-apa-apa'. Sakura tersenyum penuh penenangan pada Ino. "Aku pulang dulu. Hubungi aku jika kau butuh sesuatu menyangkut acara itu."

Ino mengangguk, dia bangkit, untuk menerima pelukan dari Sakura. "Tentu."

"Kami pulang," kata Sasuke dengan sopan.

Ino membalasnya dengan anggukan sopan.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, Sakura hanya diam. Ini hampir menjadi kebiasaan selama beberapa bulan ini. Dulu Sakura pasti akan berceloteh dengan semangat jika Sasuke mau menyempatkan diri untuk menjemputnya. Lalu setibanya di rumah dia akan menelepon Ino atau Hinata dan bercerita dengan girang, khas anak remaja yang jatuh cinta. Namun sekarang semuanya menjadi lain.

Sejak perselingkuhan yang dilakukan Sasuke terkuak di depan matanya, sulit bagi Sakura untuk kembali bersikap seperti dulu. Meski Sasuke sudah meminta maaf padanya berulang kali, mengakui kesalahannya, dan menginginkan dia kembali menerimanya lagi, tapi Sakura tidak bisa. Dia masih belum bisa. Dia memang menerima Sasuke kembali menjadi kekasihnya, tapi semata-mata hanya tak ingin putusnya hubungan mereka berimbas pada hubungan dekat keluarga mereka. Bahkan kadang Sakura merasa apakah Sasuke pun memintanya kembali untuk menjadi kekasihnya hanya semata-mata karena tidak ingin ada perselisihan di antara keluarga mereka.

Tak ada satu pun di antara keluarga mereka yang mengetahui perihal perselingkuhan Sasuke. Sakura pun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk memberitahu mereka. Cukup rasa kecewa dan sakit ini dia yang menanggung.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respons.

"Ingin mampir untuk membeli sesuatu sebelum pulang?"

Kali ini Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mengembuskan napas dengan berat. Dia tidak pandai bicara dan memecahkan suasana kaku di antara mereka. Sasuke sadar Sakura berubah. Gadis itu menjadi jauh lebih dingin padanya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Sakura atas semua ini. Dialah orang yang paling pantas disalahkan. Dia telah mengecewakan Sakura. Tidak, dia bahkan menyakiti hati gadis itu.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa semuanya akan menjadi seperti ini. Hubungan mereka yang sudah terjalin lama menjadi sedingin dan sehambar ini. Semua itu karena salahnya, Sasuke sadar betul. Karena ulahnyalah hubungan mereka bisa menjadi serapuh ini. Bagai pedang yang hanya bergantung pada sehelai rambut yang bisa melukai hati mereka hanya dengan sedikit goncangan.

Dulu Sasuke berpikir bahwa hubungannya dengan Sakura sangatlah menjemukan. Dia mencintai Sakura, dia paham. Namun ada kalanya dia meragukan perasaan itu. Apa benar yang selama ini dirasakannya adalah cinta? Dia tidak merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar jika berada di dekat Sakura. Dia hanya merasa tenang, nyaman, statis, tak ada pergolakan sama sekali.

Sasuke merasa kenyamanan yang membungkusnya selama ini hanya karena keberadaan Sakura yang terbiasa di sisinya. Tanpa dia berusaha pun, Sakura selalu ada di sisinya. Sakura tak pernah meninggalkannya. Tanpa perhatiaannya pun, Sakura tak pernah mengeluh. Apa pun yang dilakukannya, Sakura tetap ada. Untuknya.

Maka ketika Naruko muncul dalam hidupnya, sesuatu yang berbeda mulai terasa. Naruko selalu menentangnya sekaligus menantangnya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke merasakan perasaan baru yang membuatnya ingin tahu. Dia mencari tahu dan dia jatuh pada kebohongan yang dibisikkannya pada Sakura bagai pisau bermata dua.

Tanpa ada yang tahu dia sudah menjalani hubungan terlarang dengan Naruko. Gadis itu tahu mengenai hubungannya dengan Sakura dan dia menerima. Hanya saja Naruko lebih berani meminta waktunya, meminta perhatiannya. Hal yang tak pernah dilakukan oleh Sakura. Semua terasa indah dan memabukkan. Sasuke merasa bergairah. Hidupnya terasa lebih berwarna. Zona aman yang ditawarkan Sakura terlupakan oleh zona baru penuh tantangan yang ditiupkan dalam hubungannya dengan Naruko.

Sampai saat dimana Sakura menemukan semua kebohongan yang disusunnya, Sasuke merasa lumpuh. Melihat air mata Sakura, sorot terluka dan kekecewaan yang terpancar dari kedua mata Sakura membuat hati Sasuke kebas. Ketika Sakura melepaskan cincin pertunangan mereka, Sasuke sadar dia telah kehilangan kedamaian dalam hatinya.

Dia mengutuk ketololannya yang pernah meragukan perasaannya pada Sakura. Jelas bahwa dia mencintai Sakura. Dia mencintai gadis itu apa adanya. Sakura-nya yang memberikan perasaan tenang dan nyaman. Sakura-nya yang selalu menerimanya dengan segala ketidakacuhan dan keegoisannya. Sakura-nya yang selalu mencintainya tanpa batas. Sakura-nya yang menerima segala nuansa pada dirinya. Sakura-nya yang selalu ada di sisinya. Sakura-nya yang dia sadari dicintainya sepenuh hati. Sakura-nya yang kini pergi darinya akibat kebodohannya.

Itu adalah masa-masa terburuk yang pernah dilaluinya. Sakura menolak berkomunikasi dengannya lewat media apa pun. Saat itu perasaan dan gairahnya pada Naruko lenyap begitu saja. Sasuke sadar dia hanya butuh Sakura. Cukup Sakura. Dan dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah lagi mengulangi kebodohan semacam itu dalam hidupnya.

Butuh waktu lebih dari satu bulan untuk meyakinkan Sakura untuk kembali menerimanya. Lalu di sinilah mereka, kembali menjalin hubungan dengan fondasi yang rapuh.

Sasuke menghela napas berat. Audy R8 yang dikendarainya sudah tiba di depan rumah Sakura. "Sakura, aku..."

"Aku lelah. Aku masuk duluan. Maaf." Sakura bersiap turun dari mobil, tapi perkataan dari Sasuke menunda niatnya.

"Sakura, kumohon, sampai kapan kita terus seperti ini."

Sakura memandang lurus ke dapan, menolak menatap mata Sasuke. "Entahlah," bisiknya, kemudian melangkah ke luar dari dalam mobil.

Sasuke memukul kemudinya. Dia frustrasi. Apalagi yang harus dia lakukan untuk meyakinkan Sakura bahwa dia benar-benar menyesal dan menginginkan hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu.

Bersambung...

A/N: Lauraaaaaa~ maafkan aku yang sangat amat telat sekali jasa ya publish fic ini buat kamu.

Happy Birthday! *telat woyy* *nyengir*

Okey, cewek cantik yang berulang tahun Desember lalu, inilah seuprit kado untukmu. *peluk*

Chapter dua sekaligus chapter terakhir akan dipublish secepat yang aku bisa. *ditimpuk*

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. :D

Salam hangat,

Ahalya


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

.

Menjadi sosok kekasih yang mencintai dan menerima pasangan apa adanya, ternyata tidak cukup. Nyatanya kamu memilih melarikan diri dariku.

.

.

**Love Story **

Bagian Dua

.

.

Sakura termenung. Dia masih terjaga di malam yang cukup larut. Hatinya gelisah. Meski rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya, dia tidak bisa melepaskan lelahnya begitu saja. Masih ada hal-hal yang mengganjal pikirannya. Apalagi mengingat pertanyaan retoris Sasuke mengenai kejelasan hubungan mereka saat ini.

Hubungan yang dulu begitu tenang, nyaman, dan mendamaikan, kini berbalik menjadi begitu dingin sekaligus gersang. Tak ada senyum malu-malu sekaligus tatapan penuh damba saat dirinya bersama dengan Sasuke. Hal itu bukan disebabkan oleh hilangnya rasa cintanya pada pemuda itu. Sakura sadar dia masih sangat mencintai dan menyayangi Sasuke.

Rasa cinta dan sayangnya tak pernah pudar. Hanya saja Sakura masih ragu. Keraguanlah yang menjadi landasan hubungan mereka saat ini. Akankah Sasuke menjaga dengan penuh kesetiaannya kali ini? Akankah pemuda itu benar-benar menghargai hubungan mereka sepenuh dan setulus hati? Akankah pemikiran mereka tentang suatu hubungan kembali seirama tanpa adanya pengkhianatan di dalamnya? Semua itu selalu menghantui Sakura.

Sakura tahu itu semua justru menunjukkan betapa dia masih sangat mencintai Sasuke. Jika dia tidak memiliki perasaan itu, tidaklah mungkin dia masih bertahan dengan segala keraguan dan kebimbangan yang melanda hatinya. Maka benar bila orang bilang bahwa orang yang kau cintai adalah orang yang paling sulit kaupercayai. Karena dikhianati oleh orang yang kaucintai sama dengan hancur. Sakura merasakannya.

Namun meski demikian, Sakura paham semua ini harus ada akhirnya. Dia tidak boleh terus-menerus menggantungkan hubungan mereka seperti ini. Sasuke pernah salah, dia sudah meminta maaf, dan berjanji akan memperbaiki segala kesalahannya dengan sepenuh hati. Maka kini adalah saatnya Sakura yang memberikan maafnya sepenuh hati.

Sakura memulainya saat ini juga. Dia mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat untuk Sasuke. Semoga Sasuke dapat menangkap maksud tersirat dari pesan itu, bahwa Sakura telah menerimanya kembali secara utuh.

_*Kuharap kau bisa menemaniku ke acara malam tahun baru di rumah Naruto. Jemput aku jam tujuh jika tidak keberatan.*_

Sakura menekan tanda kirim di ponselnya. Dia memutar-mutar ponselnya, seperti masih belum yakin sepenuhnya. Memang dengan dikirimkannya pesan itu kepada Sasuke, pastilah Sasuke tahu Sakura mulai menerimanya kembali. Karena semenjak perselingkuhan Sasuke, Sakura tidak pernah menghubunginya sama sekali sebelum Sasuke menghubunginya. Namun Sakura masih belum tenang. Karena dia sadar masih ada pesan yang belum dikirimkannya kepada Sasuke.

_*Aku mencintaimu.*_

Tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai Sasuke menghubunginya. Ponsel Sakura berdering, nada khusus panggilan dari Sasuke mengalun indah memenuhi kamar Sakura. Nada yang diambil dari salah satu lagu kesukaan Sasuke. Sasuke cenderung menyukai lagu-lagu dengan nada yang tenang, meski kadang terdengar seperti ratapan bagi orang kebanyakan, tapi bagi Sakura nada seperti itulah yang menunjukkan kedamaian dan ketenangan, sama seperti Sasuke.

Sakura awalnya ragu, tapi akhirnya dia mengangkat panggilan itu. "_Moshi-moshi_," bisik Sakura, sedikit serak.

Agak lama sebelum Sasuke membalas, "Hn."

"Kau membaca pesanku?" Sakura gelisah. Ini percakapan normal pertama yang dibangunnya semenjak kejadian itu.

"Ya," bisik Sasuke.

"Oh." Sakura tak tahu harus merespons seperti apa lagi.

Percakapan mereka begitu kaku, seolah ini adalah masa-masa awal mereka berhubungan. Meski begitu, Sakura bisa merasakan ketegangan yang terjalin di antara percakapan jarak jauh mereka. Ketegangan yang bagaikan menunggu bom waktu yang akan meledak sewaktu-waktu.

"Sakura, apa itu berarti sesuatu untuk hubungan kita?"

"Itu? Apa?" Respons Sakura yang terlalu cepat membuat batin Sakura mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Tentu saja yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah pesan terakhir yang tadi dikirimnya. Sakura yakin Sasuke sedang menyeringai menertawakan kebodohannya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang menyeringai menertawakanku." Sakura berusaha membuat nada bicaranya terkesan kesal, tapi tampaknya tidak berhasil karena sedikit tawa meluncur di akhir kalimatnya.

"Ya, aku sedang menyeringai," kata Sasuke. "Bukan untuk menertawakanmu, tapi untuk kebahagiaanku."

"Aku masih marah padamu," bisik Sakura pelan. Rasa kecewa masih terselip dengan setia di sudut hatinya.

"Aku tahu," jawab Sasuke pelan. "Tapi terima kasih sudah membuka hatimu kembali. Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku harap kali ini kau benar-benar mencintaiku."

Tarikan napas Sasuke yang cukup panjang terdengar oleh Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan kata-kata romantis untukmu, tapi aku bersumpah akan mencintaimu sepenuh hatiku, meletakkan hatiku di bawah kakimu, dan menempatkan kebahagiaanmu di atas nyawaku."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Kau terdengar seperti menghapal naskah drama percintaan abad ketujuh belas."

"Kau benar," goda Sasuke.

Kali ini Sakura bukan hanya tertawa kecil, melainkan tertawa dengan lepas, seolah beban berat telah dilepaskan dari pundaknya. "Jangan buat aku menunggu besok malam."

"_As your wish_."

"Sasuke, aku ... aku mencintaimu."

"Aku senang mendengarnya, rasanya seperti hidup kembali setelah mati sekian tahun."

Sakura memutar kedua matanya. "Sekarang kau begitu berlebihan."

Sasuke tertawa kecil menanggapinya. "Sudah malam, tidurlah. Besok aku akan menjemputmu jam tujuh."

"Baiklah. Mmm... _Oyasumi_."

"_Oyasumi_ dan ... Sakura, _arigatou_."

Sakura tersenyum sebelum memutuskan panggilannya. Setelah mengambil keputusan seperti itu, hati Sakura mulai lega. Dia akan menatap hari esok dengan semangat baru. Ternyata benar memaafkan adalah hal yang paling melegakan dan membahagiakan.

.

.

Pukul tujuh malam adalah waktu yang dijanjikan Sasuke untuk menjemputnya. Sakura sudah siap berangkat ke acara perayaan malam tahun baru yang diadakan di rumah Naruto. Ino sudah meneleponnya sebelumnya, dia mengatakan bahwa akhirnya dia menerima Shikamaru untuk pergi bersamanya ke acara itu. Dalam hati Sakura yakin Shikamaru adalah pemuda yang tepat untuk sahabatnya.

Setelah sibuk memikirkan persoalan Ino, Sakura beralih pada dirinya sendiri. Bisa dibilang malam ini adalah kencan pertamanya dengan Sasuke, jika malam-malamnya bersama Sasuke setelah kejadian tak mengenakkan itu bisa dibilang kencan. Seperti remaja yang mempersiapkan kencan pertamanya, Sakura sudah sibuk menyiapkan dirinya untuk acara malam ini.

Dia tidak memiliki gaun untuk pesta cukup banyak. Tak ada banyak pilihan. Meski bawah sadarnya menginginkan dia tampil secantik mungkin malam ini, dia tetap bersikap realistis. Sasuke pasti akan menertawakannya, tidak, pria itu hanya bisa menyeringai meremehkan jika mengetahui bahwa Sakura begitu bersemangat pergi ke acara itu. Sakura cemberut memikirkan hal itu.

Gaun yang akan dikenakannya sudah diputuskan. Sebuah gaun sederhana selutut berwarna krem pucat. Gaun itu memiliki lengan yang cukup pendek dengan kerutan di ujungnya. Potongan leher gaun itu sedikit memperlihatkan bahu indah Sakura. Sakura menyukai motif kerutan acak yang membungkus tubuhnya dari atas sampai ke pinggangnya, membuatnya merasa ramping dan menarik. Rok gaunnya yang menjuntai sebatas lututnya berdesir lembut menyapu kulit pahanya.

Untuk riasan wajahnya, Sakura hanya menyapukan bedak _two way cake _secara tipis dan merata. Dia menambahkan sedikit lipstik berwarna kacang tanah di bibirnya. Sakura merasa dia tidak perlu perona pipi, karena dengan alasan konyol, lebih tepatnya dirinya merasa bahagia (tapi Sakura lebih suka menyebutnya konyol), dia sudah merasa pipinya merona merah. Sakura memandang dirinya sendiri yang terpantul di cermin. Seorang gadis yang sedang berbahagia dengan sebuah senyum konyol menghiasi bibirnya sedang memandangnya. Sakura tertawa menyadari pemikiran itu. Setelah sekian lama, baru kali ini dia merasa sebahagia ini. Mungkin karena sekarang dia tahu Sasuke mencintainya dan dia pun mencintai pria itu sama besarnya.

Sakura melirik ponselnya. Jam analog di ponselnya sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh, tapi belum ada kabar apa-apa dari Sasuke. Mungkin dia masih di jalan, batin Sakura.

Lima menit berlalu, Sakura masih menunggu dengan sabar. Dia memutar-mutar ponselnya. Sedikit tegang, bersiaga jika tiba-tiba Sasuke menghubunginya.

Sepuluh menit, lima belas menit, bahkan sekarang tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu dari batas waktu yang ditentukan. Sakura mulai gelisah. Dia sudah menampilkan nomor ponsel Sasuke di layar ponselnya, bersiap untuk menghubunginya. Namun diurungkannya. Dia kembali menunggu.

Lalu sedetik kemudian ponselnya berdering. Nada panggil Sasuke. Dengan segera dijawabnya panggilan tersebut.

"Hai," bisiknya.

Tak terdengar suara Sasuke di sana. Sakura mulai gelisah.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?"

Terdengar helaan napas. "Sakura, maaf." Jeda sebentar. "Aku tidak bisa pergi mengantarmu malam ini. Aku ada urusan mendadak."

"Oh." Sakura tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke.

"Ya," bisik Sakura serak. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Maksudku, urusan mendadak itu. Apa semua bisa diatasi?" Sakura berusaha menekan rasa kecewanya tercampur dalam nada suaranya.

"Ya," kata Sasuke. "Semua bisa diatasi. Aku hanya perlu waktu."

Sakura ingin bertanya urusan mendadak apa yang membatalkan janji mereka malam ini, tapi dia merasa bukan haknya. Maka dia hanya membalas, "Ya, aku mengerti."

"Maaf." Suara Sasuke begitu dalam.

Sakura mengangguk lemah, kemudian sadar Sasuke tidak akan melihat anggukkannya. "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Kita masih bisa pergi lain kali."

"Ya, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Ya, semoga urusanmu cepat selesai dengan baik."

"Ya, dengan baik," sambung Sasuke. "Percayalah, aku mencintaimu."

Sakura tertegun. Ada yang salah. Kenapa nada Sasuke begitu frustrasi, seolah-olah dia berusaha meyakinkan Sakura bahwa apa pun yang terjadi dia harus percaya bahwa Sasuke mencintainya. Lalu Sakura sadar mungkin Sasuke masih ragu bahwa dia telah memaafkannya.

"Ya, aku percaya padamu. Sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti."

Sakura meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja riasnya. Dia menatap cermin. Kini tidak ada lagi gadis berusia 21 tahun yang menatapnya dengan senyum konyol dan rona merah di pipinya. Kini hanya ada seorang gadis dengan senyum sedih yang sedang memeluk bahunya sendiri.

.

.

Sasuke menatap ponselnya. Dia telah membohongi Sakura lagi. Padahal dia sudah berjanji tidak akan membohongi gadisnya lagi. Sasuke membatalkan janjinya dengan Sakura bukan karena urusan mendadak yang mungkin dikira Sakura. Sasuke tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Dia benar mengatakan bahwa ada urusan mendadak. Dan urusan mendadak itu berasal dari sebuah panggilan telepon dari Naruko.

"Kumohon Sasuke, untuk sekali ini saja kumohon datanglah menemuiku."

"Aku tidak bisa Naruko. Hubungan kita sudah berakhir. Aku mencintai Sakura."

Suara Naruko serak, campuran tangisan dan kesedihan. "Aku tahu, karena itu kumohon kali ini saja. Aku berjanji ini adalah yang terakhir aku akan menemuimu. Besok aku akan kembali ke Kiri."

Sasuke diam. Dia tahu dia juga bersalah pada Naruko, menjadikan gadis itu sebagai pelariannya. "Aku tidak bisa, maaf."

"Kumohon Sasuke, aku berjanji aku tidak akan muncul lagi di kehidupanmu, aku rela. Aku akan membiarkanmu bahagia dengan Sakura." Suara Naruko sangat lirik ketika berbisik, "Kumohon izinkan aku untuk terakhir kalinya menemuimu. Aku mencintaimu Sasuke."

Sasuke menarik napas dengan berat. Dia tahu dialah yang salah. Dia tidak mengira kalau Naruko akan mencintainya seperti ini. Gadis itu pantas mendapat kebahagiaannya dan itu bukan pada dirinya. Dia tidak mencintai Naruko. Naruko pantas mendapatkan cinta dari pria yang benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus, dan itu bukan dia.

"Kumohon, Sasuke."

Hati Sasuke tergetar. Kalau dengan menemui Naruko malam ini untuk terakhir kalinya bisa meringankan kesedihan gadis itu, baiklah, mungkin dia bisa melakukannya. Naruko tidak menuntut apa-apa darinya. Dia bahkan merelakannya bahagia dengan Sakura. Kalau dengan cara ini dia bisa sedikit membalas kebaikan Naruko, maka dia tidak bisa menolak lagi.

"Baiklah. Katakan di mana kau ingin kita bertemu."

Sasuke tidak tahu atau justru berpura-pura tidak tahu kalau keputusannya untuk menemui Naruko akan membuat Sakura kembali kecewa padanya.

.

.

Sakura masih diam di dalam kamarnya, dia sudah memberitahukan ibunya bahwa dia tidak jadi pergi. Sakura tahu ibunya mengkhawatirkannya, mungkin matanya terlalu banyak menyuarakan kesedihan hatinya. Tapi dia memasang wajah baik-baik saja yang rasanya kurang meyakinkan, meskipun ibunya tidak mendesaknya lebih jauh lagi.

Sakura juga sudah menghubungi Ino, memberitahukan padanya bahwa dia tidak jadi datang ke acara di rumah Naruto. Ino sempat bersikeras akan menjemputnya dengan Shikamaru, tapi Sakura pun bersikeras bahwa yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah tidur di rumah. Ino pun mengerti. Sakura pun sudah menghubungi Naruto, meminta maaf atas namanya dan Sasuke. Naruto seperti biasa, menyuarakan kekecewaannya dengan berteriak memaki kesibukan Sasuke yang tidak tahu waktu, Sakura tahu dia hanya bercanda, lalu menawarkan apakah dia perlu menjemput Sakura. Sakura kembali menolak dengan sopan.

Sakura melirik ponselnya. Sekarang sudah pukul delapan malam. Awalnya dia pikir dia lebih baik diam di rumah. Tapi dia tidak bisa. Jika diam, pikirannya akan lari pada hal-hal negatif perihal pembatalan janji Sasuke. Sebisa mungkin Sakura memblokir pikiran-pikiran itu, tapi tetap saja itu mengganggunya. Sakura butuh sesuatu untuk mengalihkan pikirannya.

Sakura melirik penampilannya di cermin. Riasannya masih sempurna. Dia mengganti gaun yang dikenakannya dengan kamisol putih dan celana _jeans _hitam. _Sweater_ berwarna kuning gading melapisi kamisolnya. Dia memutuskan untuk pergi menonton di bioskop yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh dari rumahnya. Lima belas menit perjalanan dengan taksi, Sakura sudah sampai di gedung bioskop.

Film komedi romantis menjadi pilihan Sakura kali ini. Bukan pilihan yang cukup baik di saat hatinya gelisah, tapi Sakura berharap itu dapat memberikan sedikit penghiburan baginya. Kursi yang ditempatinya berada di baris tengah, kursi kedua dari pojok kiri. Sakura kurang beruntung, dia tiba di bioskop di menit-menit jam tayang film itu akan diputar. Ternyata film itu cukup banyak peminatnya, tak banyak kursi yang bisa dipilih Sakura.

Kursi di sebelah kiri Sakura masih kosong. Film sudah berjalan sekitar lima belas menit, kursi di sampingnya masih kosong. Sakura mengira tidak akan ada lagi yang menempati kursi itu, maka dia meletakkan tas tangannya di kursi itu, sehingga dia bisa nyaman memakan _pop corn_-nya sambil menikmati film yang diputar.

"Nah, Nona, bisakah Anda menyingkirkan tas Anda di kursi yang sudah saya pesan dengan harga yang sama dengan kursi yang Anda pesan?"

Sakura melirik pria yang berdiri, menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Wajahnya merah padam karena malu. Beruntung lampu di ruangan itu sudah dipadamkan, maka tidak akan ada yang bisa melihat wajahnya yang merah karena malu.

"Maaf," kata Sakura. Cepat-cepat diambilnya tas tangannya dari kursi itu. Sakura tergesa-gesa sehingga _pop corn_-nya jatuh berantakan ke bawah. Batin Sakura merutuki betapa cerobohnya dia.

Pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Hanya duduk di kursinya. Yang Sakura tidak tahu, sesekali pria itu melirik ke arahnya. Lalu sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil.

"Kau mau?"

Sakura melirik ke arah kirinya. Pria yang tadi menegurnya dengan cukup kasar kini berbalik menawarinya _pop corn_ dengan ramah. Tanpa sadar Sakura menyipitkan matanya dengan curiga.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meracunimu." Sakura bisa mendengar ada kegelian tercampur dalam suara itu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum masam sebagai balasannya.

"Hey, aku serius, kau mau?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

"Ayolah, jangan seperti anak kecil. Ambilah! Aku tahu kau menginginkannya."

Sakura melotot ke arah pria itu. "Aku bukan anak kecil hanya karena menolak memakan _pop corn_-mu."

Pria itu tertawa. Suara tawanya begitu menyenangkan didengar. "Baik-baik, aku menyerah. Nah, kalau kau mau, silakan ambil saja. Tidak perlu minta izin padaku." Dia meletakkan keranjang _pop corn_-nya di lengan kursi di antara mereka.

Sakura hanya meliriknya acuh tak acuh, kemudian melanjutkan acara menontonnya yang terganggu.

Film itu cukup berkesan di hati Sakura. Si tokoh utama wanita begitu menginginkan sosok pria idamannya. Pria yang muncul seperti pangeran di dongeng-dongeng atau tokoh utama di novel percintaan. Dimulai dengan mengencani mahasiswa tertampan di kampusnya, dosen magangnya yang masih muda, sampai akhirnya dia sadar pria yang dicarinya selalu ada di dekatnya selama ini. Sahabatnya yang selalu membuatnya tertawa dan bahagia setiap saat. Sahabatnya memang bukan pangeran paling tampan seperti dongeng-dongeng atau pria super tampan, kaya, dan baik hati seperti tokoh utama dalam novel. Tapi pria itu adalah pria yang mencintainya dan membuatnya utuh.

"Dan mereka hidup bahagia selama-lamanya," bisik Sakura, sambil tertawa kecil.

"Jangan bersikap sinis seperti itu," tegur pria di sampingnya.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dengan malas. "Aku tidak bersikap sinis, hanya bersikap realistis."

"Kalau kisah cintamu tidak seberuntung pasangan di film itu kau tidak perlu mencela begitu."

Kali ini Sakura cukup terkejut dengan tanggapan pria itu, sekaligus marah. Dia hanya menahan napas dan membuang mukanya ke arah lain. Film sudah selesai, dia bergegas pergi dari tempatnya.

"Tunggu, aku minta maaf." Pria itu berdiri di belakang Sakura, berusaha mengejarnya. "Aku tahu mungkin tadi aku sedikit keterlaluan."

Sakura mengabaikannya.

"Hey, ayolah, aku minta maaf." Pria itu menyusul Sakura, berdiri menghadang di depannya.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" Sakura berusaha membuat nada suaranya sekesal mungkin, tapi gagal. Nyatanya pria yang kini berada di hadapannya malah tertawa. Mereka kini berada di luar gedung bioskop.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu. Aku hanya ingin keluar dari bioskop, sama sepertimu. Dan secara posisi pun aku tidak mengikutimu, aku berada di depanmu, jadi bisa dibilang kau yang mengikutiku."

Sakura mengabaikannya, dia berusaha menyingkir dari pria itu, tapi selalu dihalangi. Sakura kesulitan, mengingat tubuh pria itu lebih tinggi dan lebar dibandingkan dengannya.

"Jangan halangi jalanku!" desis Sakura.

"Kalau begitu kau harus memaafkanku."

"Apa itu penting untukmu?"

"Ya."

"Baik, aku memaafkanmu." Sakura melanjutkan jalannya, tapi lagi-lagi pria itu mengikutinya.

"Buktikan kalau kau memaafkanku."

"Aku tidak punya waktu." Satu-satunya yang diinginkan Sakura saat ini adalah pulang dan beristirahat di kasurnya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan terus membayangimu." Pria itu kembali menghadang Sakura.

"Bersikaplah rasional. Kita tidak saling mengenal dan jangan menghalangi jalanku!"

"Kalau begitu, kita harus berkenalan. Nah, namaku Kakashi Hatake. Salam kenal. Namamu?"

Sakura menggeram. "Jangan ganggu aku atau..."

"Atau apa?" tantang Kakashi, sedikit geli atas sikap Sakura.

"Atau aku akan berteriak kalau kau mencoba menggangguku!" sembur Sakura.

Kakashi tertawa. Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, seolah-olah menyerah pada keinginan Sakura.

"Baiklah, baiklah." Kakashi menyingkir, memberikan jalan untuk Sakura. "Semoga kita bertemu lagi."

Sakura mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Kakashi. Dia menyeberang jalan, mencari taksi untuk pulang ke rumah. Jalanan masih padat, trotoar pun penuh dengan pejalan kaki yang menikmati malam pergantian tahun yang tinggal satu jam lagi.

Di seberang jalan tempat Sakura menunggu taksi ada sebuah rumah makan yang cukup menarik. Tapi bukan design interiornya yang memunculkan ketertarikan Sakura, melainkan sosok pria di dalam rumah makan itu, yang duduk dekat kaca tembus pandang yang terlihat jelas dari tempat Sakura berdiri. Pria itu melirik ke luar, lalu kedua matanya bertemu dengan mata Sakura yang memandangnya dengan nanar.

Sasuke bergegas keluar dari rumah makan tempat pertemuannya dengan Naruko. Dia mengejar Sakura yang berlari setelah melihat dia dan Naruko di dalam rumah makan itu.

"Sakura, tunggu!"

Sakura tidak memedulikan panggilan Sasuke. Dia terus berlari. Air mata mengalir begitu saja di pipinya. Jadi urusan yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah Naruko. Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke selalu mengkhianati kepercayaannya. Baru saja dia ingin menjadikan hubungan mereka kembali seperti dulu, tapi Sasuke dengan sekejap kembali menghancurkannya. Sakura menyeka air mata di pipinya dengan kasar. Sakura membenci Naruko. Namun dia lebih membenci dirinya sendiri yang mau saja tertipu dua kali oleh Sasuke.

"Sakura, tunggu!" Sasuke menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura.

"Lepaskan!"

"Dengarkan aku! Aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa!" Sakura berontak, berusaha melepaskan pegangan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke mempertahankannya.

"Kau harus mendengarkanku. Ini semua tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan."

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau mau mendengarkanku."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi," isak Sakura.

"Kudengar gadis itu mengatakan tidak."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi konfrontrasi di antara mereka.

.

Bersambung...

A/N: Lauraaaaaa~ ini aku update, cepet kan? Hihihi.. *dilempar* sorry ya, say, kayanya ngga ke-keep dua chapternya. Sukses yaw buat ujiprak-nya. :)

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. :D

Salam hangat,

Ahalya


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

.

Menjadi sosok kekasih yang mencintai dan menerima pasangan apa adanya, ternyata tidak cukup. Nyatanya kamu memilih melarikan diri dariku.

.

.

**Love Story **

.

.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apa-apa!" Sakura berontak, berusaha melepaskan pegangan Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke mempertahankannya.

"Kau harus mendengarkanku. Ini semua tidak seperti yang kaupikirkan."

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau mau mendengarkanku."

"Aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi," isak Sakura.

"Kudengar gadis itu mengatakan tidak."

Sebuah suara menginterupsi konfrontrasi di antara mereka.

.

.

**Bagian Tiga**

.

Sasuke dan Sakura serempak menoleh ke asal suara. Kakashi berdiri di sebelah mobilnya. Dia berjalan mendekati posisi Sakura, lalu melirik tajam Sasuke. "Seorang pria tidak pantas memaksakan kehendaknya pada seorang wanita."

Mata Sasuke memicing tidak suka. "Jangan ikut campur."

Suara Sasuke sangat tenang, tapi Sakura tahu pria itu menahan amarahnya. Sakura mengenali nada dari perkataan Sasuke.

Kakashi tampaknya tidak terpengaruh oleh intimidasi tatapan Sasuke. Dia mengangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh. "Aku hanya tidak suka melihat pria yang memaksakan kehendaknya pada seorang wanita."

Tangan Sasuke masih mencengkeram erat pergelangan tangan Sakura. Sakura masih berusaha melepaskannya, yang dibalas oleh Sasuke dengan cengkeraman yang lebih kuat.

"Ini bukan urusanmu," sahut Sasuke tajam.

"Akan jadi urusanku jika wanita ini yang kausakiti," balas Kakashi tak kalah tajam.

Tanpa Sakura duga Sasuke melayangkan pukulannya pada rahang Kakashi.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura. Matanya membelalak melihat Kakashi yang jatuh tersungkur.

Kakashi bangkit, menyeka sedikit darah yang timbul di sudut bibirnya akibat pukulan Sasuke. Dia membalas pukulan Sasuke dengan sama kerasnya. Pukulan itu mengenai ujung bibir Sasuke. Sasuke terhuyung ke belakang, tapi tak sampai terjatuh. Darah segar mulai mengalir dari ujung bibirnya yang sobek akibat kerasnya pukulan balasan dari Kakashi.

"Hentikan!"

Sakura memposisikan dirinya berada di tengah-tengah, antara Sasuke dan Kakashi, sebelum Sasuke balas memukul. Dia tidak ingin terjadi perkelahian di sini. Apalagi jika itu semua dikarenakan keberadaan dirinya. "Cukup!"

"Sakura—"

"Berhenti!" Sakura menatap pilu Sasuke. Dia khawatir melihat keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Ujung bibir pemuda itu masih penuh dengan darah. Ingin rasanya Sakura menyeka darah itu. Tapi rasa sakit hati dan kecewa masih bermegah-megahan di kepalanya.

Sakura beralih ke arah Kakashi. Dia sama sekali belum mengenal pria itu. Jika Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi sendiri, Sasuke pastilah akan terus mengganggunya. Maka dia tidak punya pilihan lain. "Kita pulang," bisiknya lemah.

Kakashi tampak terkejut, tapi kemudian berusaha merilekskan dirinya. Dia mengendikkan kepalanya ke arah mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

"Sakura, kita perlu—"

"Cukup, Sasuke. Aku butuh waktu." Sakura berkata dengan pelan. Dia tidak membalik posisinya, meski hanya untuk melihat Sasuke.

"Tidak, kau harus mendengarkan penjelasanku, Sakura. Aku bisa—"

"Aku butuh waktu!" Sakura tak sanggup menahan nada tersiksa dari suara yang dikeluarkannya. "Kumohon," tambahnya. Kemudian dia mengikuti Kakashi, masuk ke dalam mobil Kakashi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang berdiri memandang nanar kepergiannya dengan Kakashi.

Naruko baru saja tiba di sana sepeninggal Sakura dan Kakashi. Dia melirik pilu ke arah Sasuke yang tampak frustrasi. Ujung bibir Sasuke yang berdarah masih bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh Naruko. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha menyeka darah yang ada di sana.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" sergah Sasuke dengan dingin.

"A-aku..."

"Cukup, Naruko!" Sasuke menatap tajam kedua mata Naruko yang menatapnya pilu. "Ini 'kan yang kau mau."

"Sasuke..."

Tanpa berniat mendengarkan penjelasan Naruko, Sasuke meninggalkan gadis itu sendiri. Persetan dengan segala rasa bersalahnya pada Naruko. Dia tidak mau peduli. Kepeduliannya pada gadis itulah yang membuat dia kehilangan Sakura untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hubungan mereka yang sudah berangsur membaik kini kembali memburuk.

_'Brengsek!'_

.

.

Kakashi mengantar Sakura sampai ke depan pintu gerbang rumah gadis itu. Sakura tidak mengatakan apa pun selama perjalanan mereka, kecuali alamat rumahnya. Tanpa diberitahu pun, Kakashi tahu pria yang baru saja berkonfrontasi dengannya pastilah kekasih Sakura atau mungkin idiot bodoh yang mengkhianati kepercayaan gadis itu, jika ditilik dari kekecewaan mendalam yang tercetak jelas di wajah Sakura.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang. Maaf membawamu pada masalah yang seharusnya tidak perlu kaualami."

Sakura melirik sedih memar yang menghiasi sudut bibir Kakashi, akibat dari kerasnya pukulan Sasuke. Dia merasa bersalah. Seharusnya Kakashi tidak perlu terlibat dalam masalahnya dengan Sasuke.

Kakashi yang menyadari arah lirikan Sakura, mengusap pelan sudut bibirnya. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Ini sama sekali bukan masalah. Lagi pula, sudah lama aku tidak mengasah kemampuan karate-ku." Kakashi mengangkat kedua bahunya dengan ringan, seolah menegaskan hal itu benar-benar bukan masalah baginya. "Omong-omong rumahmu jauh sekali, aku sampai mengira kau ingin menculikku."

Sakura melotot, tapi sedetik kemudian tersenyum tipis. Dia menghargai usaha Kakashi untuk mengalihkan perhatiaannya. "Jangan bercanda! Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk sampai di sini."

"Hahahaha..." Kakashi tertawa lepas. "Baik-baik, aku menyerah." Dia mengangkat kedua tangannya, seolah-olah Sakura menodongkan senjata api ke arahnya.

Sakura hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. Kakashi selalu bertingkah penuh semangat, meski kadang Sakura menganggapnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Baiklah, aku masuk. Sekali lagi terima kasih."

Sakura keluar dari mobil Kakashi. Ketika Sakura membuka pintu pagarnya, Kakashi menurunkan jendela mobilnya. "Selamat malam dan sampai jumpa."

Sakura membalasnya dengan lambaian kecil. "Ya, sampai jumpa."

Sakura bergegas masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Pintu rumahnya sudah terkunci. Tampaknya ayah dan ibunya sudah tidur. Dia membuka pintu dengan kunci cadangan yang dibawanya.

Satu-satunya tempat yang ingin didatanginya saat ini adalah kamarnya. Segera setelah membersihkan diri dan wajahnya, Sakura mengenakan piyama merah mudanya, dan menyusup masuk ke dalam selimutnya.

Malam ini begitu menguras emosinya. Dia sudah memutuskan untuk menerima Sasuke kembali seutuhnya, memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Tapi apa yang didapatnya? Kekasihnya mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dengan wanita yang sama pula. Betapa bodohnya dirinya, pikir Sakura getir.

Sakura mengabaikan segala panggilan di ponselnya yang berasa dari Sasuke. Pesan-pesannya pun tak ada satu pun yang Sakura balas. Sakura butuh waktu dan ruang untuk memikirkan semua yang terjadi dengan hubungan mereka.

Jika Sasuke mengintervensinya dengan segala pembelaan dan seribu satu macam alasan yang menyertainya, Sakura tahu dia pasti akan kalah. Atas nama cinta dia pasti akan memaafkan kesalahan Sasuke. Namun kali ini dia bertekad untuk menghapus kata cinta dari segala pertimbangan untuk langkah yang akan dibuatnya.

Dan malam ini Sakura hanya ingin menangis. Meluapkan segala sakit hati dan rasa kecewanya yang mendalam atas kebohongan Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan apa pun saat ini. Dia hanya ingin menangis. Tidak peduli jika sekarang mungkin Sasuke dan Naruko menertawakan kebodohannya. Dia tidak mau peduli. Yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah menangis dan terlelap, sambil berharap semuanya hanya mimpi. Meski dia tahu esok saat membuka kedua matanya, dia harus mengambil keputusan.

.

.

Sakura mulai mengepak barang-barangnya. Tadi pagi-pagi sekali dia menghubungi Ino, yang dihadiahi omelan super panjang dari Ino, untuk menyetujui usulan Ino untuk pergi berlibur dengannya ke Ame. Sakura merasa dia harus segera menyingkir sebelum Sasuke mulai gencar menghubunginya. Keputusannya untuk setuju berlibur dengan Ino pasti akan membuatnya dihadiahi berbagai macam pertanyaan bernada interogasi oleh Ino. Tapi itu bisa diatasi nanti. Untuk saat ini yang dibutuhkannya adalah tempat untuk menjauh dari Sasuke.

Mebuki, ibunya, sedikit khawatir dengan keputusan mendadak Sakura yang ingin menghabiskan cutinya dengan ikut berlibur bersama Ino. Padahal sebelumnya, Sakura sudah meminta izin untuk menghabiskan cutinya dengan berlibur bersama dengan Sasuke, meski rencana itu belum disampaikannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau yakin ingin berlibur di Ame dengan Ino-_chan_?" Mebuki sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur Sakura, memandang anak gadisnya yang sedang mengepak beberapa baju.

"Tentu, Bu." Sakura memilih menjawab tanpa melihat mata ibunya. Dia takut sinar matanya tidak bisa membohongi intuisi sang ibu.

"Kau sedang tidak ada masalah dengan Sasuke-_kun_, 'kan, Sayang?"

Meski Sakura tidak pernah menceritakan hal-hal yang bersifat sangat pribadi mengenai hubungannya dengan Sasuke padanya, Mebuki tahu bahwa beberapa bulan ini hubungan mereka merenggang. Sering kali dia melihat Sakura tampak murung ketika ayahnya membicarakan mengenai apakah Sasuke sudah membicarakan masalah pernikahan.

Apalagi pagi ini Sakura terlihat sangat murung. Kantung matanya tampak lebih tebal dari biasanya, matanya pun menyipit dan memerah (seperti habis menangis). Mebuki tahu pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara putrinya dengan Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam. Masih menolak menatap mata Mebuki, Sakura menjawab, "Ada sedikit kesalahpahaman. Tapi itu semua bukan masalah berarti. Ibu tidak perlu khawatir."

Mebuki menghela napas pelan. Dia menyentuh bahu Sakura dengan lembut. "Berceritalah pada Ibu jika kau ada masalah."

Sakura menjawabnya dengan anggukan pelan. Dia memutuskan belum saatnya dia menceritakan masalahnya dengan Sasuke pada sang ibu. Belum di saat hatinya sendiri pun belum yakin pada jalan apa yang akan ditempuhnya.

Sesuai dugaan Sakura, Ino langsung menerornya dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan seputar kesetujuannya untuk berlibur bersama yang sangat mendadak. Tak ada yang meragukan kemampuan Ino dalam mengorek informasi, begitu pun Sakura. Maka dia hanya tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng pelan. Ino sudah membuka mulutnya, tampak akan membantah, sebelum menutup kembali mulutnya, memutuskan bahwa mungkin yang terbaik untuk saat ini adalah membiarkan sahabatnya tenang tanpa cecaran darinya.

"_Well_, kurasa kau sebaiknya segera memasukkan koper dan barang-barangmu ke kamarku."

Sakura menatap bingung ke arah Ino. Bukankah Ino bilang bahwa mereka akan pergi siang ini? Untuk apa dia harus memasukkan koper dan barang-barangnya ke kamar Ino kalau beberapa jam lagi mereka akan pergi?

Ino tampaknya mengerti arah kebingungan Sakura. Dia menghela napas. "Hah~ salahkan saja, Shika! Sudah kubilang agar memesankan untuk tiket penerbangan hari ini, tiket yang dibelinya malah tiket penerbangan dua hari lagi!"

Sakura ingin tertawa, tapi dia menahannya. Ino sudah berbaik hati tidak mengungkit masalah Sasuke untuk saat ini, maka dia pun akan melakukan hal yang tidak jauh beda.

"Astaga, Saku! Ada apa dengan matamu?! Kau seperti monster!" Ino menyerukan perkataannya dengan nada histeris. Dia baru memperhatikan dengan jelas bahwa mata Sakura membengkak, seperti habis menangis semalaman.

Sakura melotot, tapi sedetik kemudian dia mengulum senyum. "Berisik! Seperti kau tidak pernah mengalaminya saja!"

Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak, bukan karena tidak peka akan kondisi yang dialami Sakura saat ini. Melainkan agar sahabatnya itu melupakan sejenak apa yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi beban pikirannya. Ino tahu ini semua pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Tapi dia mengerti jika Sakura belum mau menceritakan masalah itu padanya. Tidak masalah, yang jelas Ino akan selalu ada untuk berada di sampingnya, meski seandainya hanya sekadar sebagai petugas pengantar sapu tangan.

Sakura menggerutu karena Ino masih tertawa, tapi dalam hatinya dia tahu Ino bukan bermaksud menertawakan kesedihannya. Sakura justru berterima kasih karena Ino mengalihkan kesedihannya meski hanya sejenak. Karena yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah tertawa, melepaskan segala tekanan di kepalanya yang disebabkan oleh sosok Sasuke.

"Baik, sudah cukup tertawanya, _Forehead_! Nah, sekarang kita serius." Ino memasang mimik wajah serius.

Sakura meremas erat ujung kemeja yang dipakainya. Dia khawatir Ino akan mengajukan pertanyaan seputar hal yang tidak ingin dibahasnya saat ini.

"Aku tahu apa pun masalahmu saat ini berpangkal dari Uchiha dingin itu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, kalau kau belum ingin membicarakannya padaku, tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau dia berani menyakitimu, aku sendiri yang akan menedang bokongnya agar menjauh darimu!"

Sakura tersenyum. Senyum tulus yang mencapai matanya. Dia memeluk Ino. "_Trims_, _Pig_!"

"Itulah gunanya sahabat, _Forehead_!"

.

.

Sakura berniat untuk tidur barang satu atau dua jam siang ini, mengingat semalaman dia hampir tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Namun baru sekejap rasanya Sakura memejamkan matanya, suara ribut-ribut dari luar terdengar sampai kamar tamu yang ditempatinya.

"Sudah kubilang, kau tidak berhak datang menerobos ke dalam apartemenku, Uchiha!"

"Aku berhak!"

Sakura membuka kedua matanya tepat saat pintu kamar yang ditempatinya menjeblak terbuka, menampakkan Sasuke dan Ino yang masuk ke dalam kamar sambil berdebat. Ino tampak ingin mencakar Sasuke karena berani menerobos masuk ke apartemennya.

"Saki, kalau kau mengizinkan, aku bisa menendang bokongnya keluar dari sini sekarang juga!" Ino tidak sungkan-sungkan menunjukkan permusuhannya kepada Sasuke. Sejak lama Ino memang kurang suka dengan sikap Sasuke yang dianggapnya terlalu dingin pada Sakura, tapi selama ini dipikirannya sepanjang Sakura bahagia, itu tidak masalah. Namun sejak dia tahu skandal perselingkuhan Sasuke ditambah lagi pria itu pasti merupakan aktor utama dari apa yang terjadi pada Sakura semalam, dia tidak akan tinggal diam.

"Sakura, kita perlu bicara," kata Sasuke, mengabaikan ancaman Ino.

Sakura sudah memperkirakan bahwa Sasuke pasti akan menemuinya cepat atau lambat. Ino tidak main-main dengan ucapannya, Sakura tahu. Tapi dia tidak ingin membuat keributan di sini.

"Ino, biarkan aku bicara dengan Sasuke-_kun_ di sini sebentar."

Ino tampak tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Sakura merasa bersalah melihat raut wajah Ino, dia seperti mengkhianati kepercayaan Ino karena mengizinkan Sasuke menemuinya.

"_Please_," bisik Sakura.

Ino tampak akan membantah, tapi kemudian dia hanya mengangkat bahunya. "_Ok_!" Ino melirik tajam ke arah Sasuke. "Kalau dia menyakitimu, jangan ragu untuk berteriak, aku akan langsung mengusirnya."

"_Trims_."

Ino keluar dengan membiarkan pintu kamar terbuka. Sasuke berniat menutup pintu yang langsung disela oleh Ino.

"Jangan berpikir kau memiliki izin untuk menutup pintu itu, Uchiha!"

"Ino, _please_, tidak apa-apa," kata Sakura.

Sasuke memilih memasang wajah datar. Sedangkan Ino tampak gusar, meski akhirnya dia mengizinkan Sasuke menutup pintu.

Kini sepeninggal Ino, hanya ada mereka berdua di kamar. Baik Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan lebih dulu. Sasuke duduk di tepi tempat tidur, tepat di sebelah Sakura.

"Kau boleh memakiku," katanya datar.

Sakura tertawa, meski dari bunyi yang dihasilkan bukan jenis tawa yang selama ini Sasuke sukai. "Apa untungnya bagiku?"

"Kau bisa melepaskan kemarahanmu padaku."

"Aku sudah melupakannya." Sakura meringis dalam hati. Di hadapan Sasuke dia mungkin bisa bersikap seolah-olah semuanya sudah dilupakannya. Dia bisa memasang wajah datar dan dingin sama seperti bulan-bulan lalu, tapi dia tahu rasa sakit di hatinya tidak akan sembuh begitu saja.

"Sakura, kau harus mengerti."

Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke. _Mengerti, dia bilang?_

"Mengerti bahwa aku pantas kau perlakukan seperti ini?"

"Mengerti bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu."

"Pembohong," desis Sakura.

"Sakura, percayalah, aku sama sekali tidak berniat membohongimu. Aku tahu aku bersalah padamu. Naruko meneleponku beberapa menit sebelum aku berangkat menjemputmu."

Sakura terdiam. Jadi Naruko yang meminta Sasuke menemuinya dan Sasuke lebih memilih gadis itu dibandingkan dirinya. Tanpa bisa dicegah rasa cemburu bercampur kesakitan melata di hatinya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada Naruko. Dia memang memintaku untuk menemuinya. Dia bilang ini adalah permintaan terakhirnya. Hari ini Naruko kembali ke Kiri. Dan aku menemuinya semalam."

Sakura tertawa getir. Pada akhirnya dia memang bukan pilihan utama bagi Sasuke. Sasuke tampaknya mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Sakura saat ini. Dia berusaha menjelaskan bahwa itu tidak benar.

"Aku tidak berpikir bahwa aku menempatkanmu dan Naruko sebagai sesuatu yang bisa dipilih. Tidak, jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu, Sakura. Aku hanya berpikir bahwa aku menemui Naruko hanya untuk menyelesaikan semuanya, bahwa sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi di antara kami. Semua sudah berakhir. Walaupun aku tahu keputusanku salah karena aku membohongimu." Sasuke kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dia tidak terbiasa memperlihatkan sisi hangatnya pada orang lain. Tapi Sasuke tahu ini adalah saatnya, jika tidak, dia akan kehilangan satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya. "Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Maafkan aku."

Jika dalam keadaan normal Sakura pasti akan sangat bahagia mendengar pengungkapan cinta dari Sasuke yang begitu manis. Tapi sayangnya, rasa sakit masih bermegah-megahan di kepalanya.

"Sakura, beri aku kesempatan!"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak ingin membahas masalah ini lagi."

"Kumohon, maafkan aku!"

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Nah, kau bisa pergi sekarang, Sasuke-_kun_." Hati kecil Sakura ingin segera merengkuh Sasuke, menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang lelaki itu. Tapi dia tahu sikapnya ini pasti hanya karena luapan emosi sesaat. Dia tidak ingin kembali disakiti. Dia perlu waktu untuk semua yang sudah terjadi selama ini.

"Tidak, kau belum memaafkanku," sahut Sasuke tak sabar.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu," balas Sakura.

"Tidak, kau masih belum memaafkanku. Aku perlu bukti kalau kau sudah memaafkanku, Sakura," suara Sasuke mulai terdengar frustrasi.

"Dengar, aku sudah memaafkanmu. Kau tidak perlu bukti apa-apa atas maafku." Sakura memang sudah memaafkan Sasuke. Dia bisa menerima penjelasan Sasuke. Mungkin kalau dia yang berada di posisi Sasuke, dia pun akan melakukan hal yang sama. Namun tetap saja dia butuh waktu.

"Aku perlu bukti. Kalau kau benar-benar memaafkanku, kau harus menerima ini."

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beledu berwarna merah dari kantung jaket yang dikenakannya. Dibukanya kotak itu, menampilkan sebuah cincin sederhana berwarna putih dengan batu permata sebesar biji jagung berkumpul membentuk pola bunga sakura di tengahnya. Kedua mata Sakura membelalak, melirik bergantian antara kotak beledu itu dan Sasuke.

"Menikahlah denganku."

.

.

_Bersambung…._

A/n: Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. :)

Oh ya, maaf ya terutama buat Laura, saya belum menamatkan fic ini. Saya nggak bisa janji chapter berapa fic ini akan tamat, karena jalan pikiran saya untuk ending ini masih belum fix. Maaf. :(

Saya selalu senang saat membaca review-review dari kalian. Benar-benar membuat saya semangat. Makasih yaaa~ *peluk reader*

Saya usahakan update untuk chapter berikutnya lebih cepat dari waktu update chapter ini. Doakan saya semoga skripsi saya cepat selesai ya. Terima kasih :D

Salam hangat,

ahalya


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

.

Menjadi sosok kekasih yang mencintai dan menerima pasangan apa adanya, ternyata tidak cukup. Nyatanya kamu memilih melarikan diri dariku.

.

.

**Love Story **

.

.

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beledu berwarna merah dari kantung jaket yang dikenakannya. Kedua mata Sakura membelalak, melirik bergantian antara kotak beledu itu dan Sasuke.

"Menikahlah denganku."

.

.

**Bagian Empat**

.

.

Sakura tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. "Kau gila," desisnya.

Sasuke tampak terkejut. "Aku serius."

"Sasuke-kun, kau … kau…." Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Dia kehabisan kata-kata. Ini semua tidak masuk di akal baginya. Baru semalam pemuda di hadapannya itu membohonginya, lalu siang ini pemuda itu melamarnya.

"Aku serius, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu karena itu aku melamarmu."

Harusnya Sakura bahagia. Sudah sejak lama dia menanti-nantikan saat ini tiba. Saat dimana Sasuke datang membawakan sebuah cincin dalam kotak beledu dan menyatakan cinta sekaligus melamarnya. Namun bukan seperti saat ini. Sakura benar-benar tidak siap. Dia perlu menata kembali hatinya. Dia perlu waktu. Lagi pula Sakura khawatir apa yang dilakukan Sasuke bukan karena pemuda itu mencintainya, tapi lebih karena emosi sesaat.

Kalau memang bukan karena emosi sesaat, mengapa Sasuke tidak melamarnya dari jauh-jauh hari sebelum hubungan mereka seperti sekarang ini? Bukankah dari dulu dia secara tersirat selalu menanyakan kepastian hubungan mereka? Mengapa dulu Sasuke selalu terkesan menghindar dari pembicaraan mengenai pernikahan? Lalu mengapa kini dia malah memilih waktu yang tidak tepat?

"Tidak." Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau melakukan ini hanya karena emosi sesaatmu." Sakura meringis. Dia tidak menginginkan pernikahan hanya atas dasar emosi sesaat. Bagaimana pernikahan itu bisa bertahan jika fondasinya saja berbekal dari rasa frustrasi.

"Ini bukan emosi sesaat, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu bukan sehari dua hari. Aku mencintaimu sejak aku mengetahui apa arti dari kata itu sendiri."

"Tidak, kau melamarku hanya karena kau takut bahwa aku … aku meninggalkanmu."

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku?" Suara Sasuke seperti tersangkut di tenggorokan saat mengatakannya. Dia tahu kesalahan yang dilakukannya cukup fatal, tapi membayangkan Sakura benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya membuat dunia Sasuke seolah berhenti sejenak.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Sasuke. Diakuinya, dia memang berniat meninggalkan Sasuke. Apa yang sudah dilakukan Sasuke membuat Sakura sempat berpikir bahwa lebih baik hubungan mereka diselesaikan sampai di sini. Dia tidak ingin kembali merasakan luka akibat kebohongan-kebohongan Sasuke. Namun melihat tatapan penuh rasa sakit dari Sasuke ketika pemuda itu mengira dia akan meninggalkannya membuat hati Sakura kebas. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti Sasuke.

"Sakura, katakan! Katakanlah kau tidak akan meninggalkanku!" Sasuke menyentuh dagu Sakura, mengarahkan wajah gadis itu agar menatapnya.

Sakura masih diam. Sama sekali tidak merespons perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, sebelum kembali membukanya, memberikan tatapan penuh arti pada Sakura.

"Sakura," desah Sasuke frustrasi. Sasuke mengakui kalau dia bersalah dengan apa yang sudah dilakukannya, tapi jika bayarannya adalah kehilangan Sakura selamanya, Sasuke tidak sanggup. Tidak, dia tidak akan membiarkan Sakura pergi dari sisinya.

"Aku perlu waktu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jendela. Matanya menatap jauh ke luar jendela, sebelum berbalik menatap tajam Sakura.

"Tidak, kau tidak boleh memperlakukanku seperti ini, Sakura," desis Sasuke. "Aku-"

"Aku perlu waktu, Sasuke!" Emosi Sakura terpancing saat mendengar nada suara Sasuke yang mengancam. "Kau tidak bisa mempermainkan perasaanku seperti ini! Kau melamarku di hari di mana semalam kau mengkhianatiku dengan wanita lain!"

"Aku tidak mengkhianatimu!" Nada suara Sasuke meninggi. Emosinya pun ikut terpancing mendengar tuduhan Sakura.

"Khianat atau tidak, kau sudah membohongiku demi wanita lain!" teriak Sakura. Pertahanan Sakura jebol. Emosi dalam dirinya membuncah. Dia sudah tidak kuat menahannya. Air mata dan isakannya bercampur menjadi satu.

Sasuke meremas rambutnya dengan frustrasi. Dia menyesal telah kehilangan kendali atas emosinya. Rasa takut akan kehilangan Sakura membuatnya kehilangan kendali. Melihat Sakura yang biasanya tenang dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya sekarang menjadi penuh emosi membuat Sasuke sadar dia telah bertindak terlalu jauh dalam menyakiti perasaan gadis itu.

Sasuke mendekati Sakura, menarik gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Sakura tidak menolak. Dia terlalu lelah untuk mendebat perlakuan Sasuke. Isakannya beradu dengan dada bidang Sasuke. Air matanya merembes, membasahi kemeja Sasuke.

"Ssttt," kata Sasuke. Dia mempererat pelukannya pada Sakura. Jemari tangannya naik, membelai lembut rambut Sakura. "Maafkan aku," bisiknya. Sasuke sadar meski dia tidak mengkhianati cinta Sakura, tindakannya menemui Naruko adalah suatu kesalahan bagi hubungan mereka.

Sakura tampak ingin melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sasuke, tapi Sasuke menahannya. "Ssttt," katanya. "Biarkan tetap seperti ini. Aku mengerti aku benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan." Sasuke diam, lalu melanjutkan, "Aku mengerti jika kau perlu waktu atas semua kekacauan yang kubuat. Tapi kumohon, jangan biarkan semua ini menghancurkan hubungan kita. Aku mencintaimu."

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia meresapi kata-kata yang diucapkan Sasuke. Sasuke sudah meminta maaf padanya. Sebenarnya Sakura pun sudah bisa menerima permintaan maaf Sasuke, tapi tetap saja hatinya belum sepenuhnya bisa menerima apa yang sudah terjadi selama ini dalam hubungan mereka. Dia perlu waktu untuk memutuskan apakah hubungan mereka terus berlanjut atau sebaliknya. Namun untuk saat ini dia hanya ingin tenang berada di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

.

.

Sakura sudah memutuskan, dia perlu waktu untuk menyingkir dan melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke di apartemen Ino memang membuat Sakura mulai membuka kembali pikirannya. Mencoba memahami permasalahan yang mereka alami dari dua sisi. Bagai keping koin, sisi yang terlihat tak selalu mencerminkan apa yang sebenarnya. Masih ada sisi lain yang tertutup dan perlu disibak. Maka dari itu Sakura berusaha memikirkan ulang hubungan mereka.

Akan tetapi itu semua tidak serta merta mempermudah dirinya dalam menjawab lamaran Sasuke. Sekali lagi Sakura tegaskan dalam hatinya, dia perlu waktu. Meski dia sudah bisa memaafkan perbuatan Sasuke, kebohongan Sasuke tetaplah kebohongan yang membuat dirinya ragu akan kelanjutan hubungan mereka ke jenjang yang paling serius.

Hubungan mereka mungkin bisa berlanjut. Tapi untuk pernikahan yang begitu mendadak? Tunggu dulu. Sakura belum siap. Hatinya masih terlalu rapuh untuk menerima loncatan sebesar itu. Sejujurnya hatinya masih merasa takut. Hatinya takut untuk menerima kekecewaan yang lebih besar. Semua perlu waktu. _You must walk before you can run. _Sebuah teori sederhana yang coba Sakura jadikan pegangan keputusannya saat ini untuk menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Ino mengamati raut wajah Sakura yang kelihatan sendu. "Bukan tidak mungkin Sasuke akan menyusul kita ke sini."

Sakura menggeleng. "Dia tidak akan tahu kita ke sini."

"Orang tuamu?"

"Aku sudah meminta mereka untuk merahasiakan tujuanku selama liburan."

Ino menyeruput jus jeruknya. Mereka sedang menyantap makan siang di hotel tempat mereka menginap. "Ada untungnya juga Shika membeli tiket lewat dari rencana semula."

Sakura tidak merespons, dia sibuk mengaduk-aduk makan siangnya, tanpa bermaksud menyuapnya. Sebagian hatinya masih merasa tidak begitu yakin akan tindakannya sekarang. Dia sudah menjanjikan Sasuke bahwa dia perlu waktu sebelum menjawab lamaran pemuda itu. Namun dia sama sekali tidak memberikan indikasi apa pun pada Sasuke bahwa waktu yang dia maksud adalah dengan pergi menyingkir dari Sasuke serta memutus segala bentuk komunikasi dengan pemuda itu.

"Kalau kau mencintainya, kenapa kau menghindar darinya?"

Pertanyaan Ino membuat gerakan mengaduk-aduk makanan Sakura terhenti. Dia menatap langsung ke arah mata Ino yang sedang menatapnya tajam. Bukankah Ino-lah yang terang-terangan menentang Sasuke saat pemuda itu menyambangi kediamannya tempo hari? Tapi kenapa kini gadis itu berbalik, seolah membelanya?

Seolah mengerti apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura, Ino berkata, "Aku bukannya membela Sasuke. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau bersikap bodoh. Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kalau Sasuke sudah meminta maaf padamu, lalu kau sendiri sudah memaafkannya. Kau sendiri yang mengatakan kau percaya pada Sasuke. Lalu sekarang kenapa kau tidak mengabarinya sama sekali tentang rencanamu untuk liburan bersamaku? Bahkan kau berniat menerima tugas dinas di luar kota selama setengah tahun demi menghindarinya. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan."

Sakura mengaduk-aduk minumannya dengan sedotan. "Aku perlu waktu, Ino."

"Waktu? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Saki. Kau bukan perlu waktu. Kau hanya takut Sasuke melukaimu lagi." Perkataan Ino sangat tepat pada sasaran.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tahu perkataan Ino benar. Dia bukannya perlu waktu, dia hanya takut. Takut kalau ternyata dia terlalu melebih-lebihkan perasaan Sasuke padanya, takut menggantungkan hatinya lagi pada pemuda itu, takut kalau ekspetasinya tentang hubungan mereka tidak sesuai dengan ekspetasi Sasuke. Semua ketakutannyalah yang membuat dia menyingkir dari pemuda itu.

"Kalau seandainya Sasuke menyerah dengan cintamu, kau tidak menyesal?"

Sakura tertegun. Selama ini dia tidak memikirkan hal itu. Baginya, Sasuke akan terus berjuang mencarinya, meskipun dia akan terus berlari, menghindari pria itu. Namun bagaimana jika apa yang dikatakan Ino menjadi kenyataan? Bagaimana jika Sasuke akhirnya menyerah? Bagaimana kalau sikapnya yang tak memberi kejelasan ataupun kepastian kepadanya membuat Sasuke menyerah?

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. "Kalau memang harus seperti itu, biar saja seperti itu." Dia membuka kembali kedua matanya, menatap Ino dengan senyum yang tak mencapai matanya.

Ino menghela napas. "Aku angkat tangan."

Sakura tertawa kecil. Dia tahu Ino mengkhawatirkannya, dia menghargai itu. Meski sekelumit perasaan takut mulai kembali menyusup ke dalam hatinya. Kini bukan hanya takut Sasuke hanya mempermainkan hatinya, tapi juga rasa takut jika Sasuke menyerah terhadap cintanya.

.

.

Sasuke menggeram frustrasi. Sudah tujuh hari dilewatinya tanpa kabar keberadaan Sakura. Di apartemen Ino, gadis itu berjanji bahwa dia akan menjawab lamaran Sasuke. Meski Sakura saat itu mengatakan bahwa dia perlu waktu sebelum menjawab lamarannya, tapi Sasuke tidak tahu kalau waktu yang dibutuhkan Sakura adalah tanpa mengabarinya apa pun, baik apa yang dilakukannya ataupun di mana keberadaannya saat ini. Bahkan puluhan telepon dan pesan darinya pun diabaikan oleh gadis itu. Sepeninggal Sasuke dari apartemen Ino, Sakura bagai lenyap begitu saja.

Sasuke sudah mencoba menghubungi Ino, tapi gadis itu pun sepertinya berniat menjauhkan Sakura dari jangkauannya. Tak sekali pun telepon atau pesan dari Sasuke perihal keberadaan Sakura digubrisnya. Sasuke bahkan sudah mencoba mencari tahu di mana keberadaan Sakura lewat orang tua Sakura. Dia memutuskan untuk berkata jujur pada ibu Sakura bahwa saat ini dia memang sedang memiliki masalah dengan Sakura dan sedang berusaha untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka. Namun hasilnya nihil. Ibu Sakura memahami posisinya, tapi dia sudah berjanji pada Sakura untuk tidak mengatakan di mana keberadaan Sakura pada Sasuke. Ibunya meminta Sasuke untuk bersabar, Sakura hanya butuh waktu untuk berpikir dan menenangkan pikirannya.

Sasuke tidak bisa. Waktu tujuh hari tanpa kabar apa pun dari Sakura sudah cukup untuk membunuhnya perlahan-lahan. Sasuke sudah berkeliling mencari Sakura ke rumah sahabat-sahabat gadis itu. Sasuke juga sudah mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang biasa dikunjungi Sakura. Namun semua pencarian itu tetap tak berujung. Tak satu pun kabar mengenai Sakura bisa didapatkannya.

Sampai akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Shikamaru di kafe dekat kantornya. Akhir-akhir ini Sasuke selalu mengonsumsi kopi di setiap kesempatan. Kafein dalam kopi membantunya untuk menenangkan pikirannya yang kacau karena Sakura. Kantung matanya menebal akibat pola tidurnya yang tidak beres seminggu terakhir.

"Kau kelihatan sepuluh tahun lebih tua dengan kondisimu sekarang," kata Shikamaru. Dia menyesap _white coffee_-nya, sebelum meminumnya.

Sasuke mendengus. Dia tahu penampilannya saat ini pastilah terlihat kacau. Kumis dan janggut tipis pasti sudah tumbuh di wajahnya, dia praktis tidak memikirkan waktu bercukur sama sekali.

"Tidak biasanya aku melihatmu seperti ini. Ada apa? Jangan bilang hanya karena Sakura tidak mengajakmu berlibur, kau jadi seperti ini."

Tatapan Sasuke seketika menajam saat mendengar Shikamaru menyebut nama Sakura. "Berlibur?"

"Ya, kau...," ucapan Shikamaru terhenti. Tampaknya Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengetahui mengenai liburan Ino dengan Sakura.

.

.

Masa liburan benar-benar dihabiskan Sakura dengan berusaha melupakan segala kegelisahan di hatinya. Untungnya hal itu didukung dengan lokasi liburannya kali ini. Pantai pasir putih di Ame adalah salah satu pantai terbaik yang pernah Sakura kunjungi. Pemandangan laut yang indah membuat hati Sakura damai. Harum pasir yang basah terkena air laut memenuhi penciumannya. Sepoian angin pantai membelai-belai lembut kulitnya. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati ketenangan yang dirasakannya.

Selama seminggu ini Sakura sudah berpikir secara matang. Dia akan menerima tawaran dari Tsunade, dosennya sewaktu kuliah untuk berkerja di rumah sakit miliknya yang berada di luar kota tempat tinggalnya dulu. Sakura berniat menyetujui kontrak berdurasi satu tahun itu. Hal ini berarti bahwa dia akan benar-benar terputus baik komunikasi maupun jarak dengan Sasuke.

Seandainya Sasuke memang mencintainya, waktu setahun bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk membuktikan bahwa pemuda itu bersungguh-sungguh akan cintanya. Namun jika hal sebaliknyalah yang didapatkan oleh Sakura, dia menerimanya. Mungkin waktu setahun itu cukup untuk menata hatinya kembali.

Sakura melanjutkan perjalanannya, menyusuri pantai di saat hari menyongsong senja. Matahari yang mulai tenggelam membentuk siluet indah di lukisan alam. Ada beberapa pasangan yang memanfaatkan momen ini untuk menghabiskan waktu berdua. Ada yang mengabadikannya lewat foto atau sekedar berjalan bergandengan tangan menyusuri bibir pantai, sambil menikmati panorama alam.

Sakura tersenyum miris. Dulu dia sering membayangkan bahwa suatu saat dia akan berlibur dengan Sasuke di sini. Sama seperti pasangan lain, berjalan berdua di sepanjang pantai dengan Sasuke menggenggam tangannya, menikmati sepoain angin pantai yang memainkan anak-anak rambutnya, atau hanya sekadar bersama menghabiskan waktu dalam menjemput matahari dan mengantar sang matahari ke peraduannya. Namun angan itu kini menguap, terbang bersama angin yang menyentuh lembut kulitnya.

Dering ponsel mengalihkan pikirannya. Alis Sakura bertaut kebingungan saat melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. _Untuk apa Shikamaru menghubungiku?_

"Halo."

"Sakura…."

Napas Sakura seperti berhenti. Tanpa melihat pun dia tahu suara di seberang sana bukanlah suara Shikamaru. Suara itu adalah suara….

"Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku sama sekali? Kau berniat meninggalkanku?" Sakura bisa mendengar suara Sasuke bagai tercekat di tenggorokannya saat mengatakan hal itu..

Sakura masih diam. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Rasa rindu membuncah dalam hatinya. Bohong jika dia mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak merindukan sosok yang kini menghubunginya.

"Sakura, kumohon…."

"Aku butuh waktu." Hanya kalimat itu yang mampu Sakura katakan. Tak ada satu pun kata dari rasa rindunya.

"Waktu apa lagi yang kaubutuhkan?!" Suara di seberang sana tampak frustrasi.

Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya. Tangannya mengepal, mencoba menahan rasa sesak yang menelusup ke dalam dadanya. Dia menarik napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Maaf." Tanpa menunggu balasan, dia mematikan ponselnya.

.

.

Sasuke hampir melempar ponsel yang dipakainya kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa ponsel itu bukanlah miliknya. Dia mengembalikan ponsel itu kepada Shikamaru. Sasuke mengusap wajahnya. Dia bisa merasakan kumis dan janggut tipis di wajahnya, tapi dia tidak peduli. Satu-satunya hal yang dipedulikannya saat ini telah memutuskan sambungan teleponnya secara sepihak.

Shikamaru menghela napas berat. Dia tidak tahu ada masalah apa di antara kedua temannya ini. Dia hanya bisa menyemangati Sasuke lewat kata-kata. "Tenanglah," katanya.

Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia tersenyum miris. Kini dia bahkan tidak tahu apa arti tenang di saat seperti ini.

.

.

Ponsel Sakura masih tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja di kamar hotel yang diinapinya meski benda itu terus berdering. Nama Shikamaru berkelap-kelip di layar ponselnya. Sakura bergeming, mengabaikan kenyataan bahwa Shikamaru atau mungkin Sasuke masih berusaha menghubunginya.

Ino hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan simpati. Di satu sisi dia ingin meneriaki Sakura bahwa tidak ada gunanya menghindar lebih lama lagi dari ini. Di sisi lain dia tidak tega menyuarakan pikirannya jika kondisi Sakura rasanya masih rapuh. Ino pernah mengalaminya. Dikhianti dengan alasan apa pun tetap terasa menyakitkan.

Sakura sudah memberitahu Ino secara ringkas apa yang baru saja terjadi. Sasuke berhasil mengetahui keberadaan mereka lewat Shikamaru. Bahkan pemuda itu mampu mengecoh Sakura dengan menghubunginya lewat nomor Shikamaru. Ino yakin apa pun yang dikatakan Sasuke melalui panggilan itu telah membuat hati Sakura limbung.

Sakura mematikan ponselnya. Bersikap seolah-olah tidak mempunyai masalah apa-apa, dia tersenyum ke arah Ino.

"Saki..."

"Ssttt, biarkan saja seperti ini."

Ino bungkam. Meski Sakura tersenyum, Ino tahu ada yang bergejolak di balik senyuman itu. Saat ini mungkin hanya ketenangan yang dibutuhkan olehnya.

Sakura tahu cepat atau lambat Sasuke pasti akan menyusulnya setelah tahu keberadaannya saat ini. Maka sebelum pria itu menyusulnya, Sakura berniat mempercepat keputusannya untuk menyetujui kontrak kerja yang ditawarkan Tsunade, mantan dosennya.

Pikiran Sakura terpecah saat mendengar langkah Ino yang tergesa-gesa menujunya. Wajahnya tampak pucat. Kepanikan tertera jelas di wajahnya. Tangannya memegang ponsel miliknya. Ino mencoba mengatur napasnya sebelum berkata, "Sakura, Sasuke..."

_Sasuke? Ada apa dengan Sasuke? _

"Sasuke kecelakaan. Baru saja Shika mengabariku. Mobil yang dikendarainya menabrak pembatas jalan. Belum ada kabar mengengai kondisinya saat ini. Dia masih dalam penanganan dokter. Shika sedang di rumah sakit, dia bilang dia akan segera memberi kabar jika dokter yang menangani Sasuke..."

Sakura tidak lagi mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino. Kabar yang dibawa Ino membuat tubuhnya lemas. Sasuke? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke? Bagaimana jika dia tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk bersama dengan Sasuke ... selamanya?

_._

_Bersambung…._

.

.

An: terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. :)

Salam hangat,

ahalya


	5. Chapter 5

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

Saya hanya meminjam karakter di dalamnya dan sama sekali tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari fanfiksi ini.

.

.

Menjadi sosok kekasih yang mencintai dan menerima pasangan apa adanya, ternyata tidak cukup. Nyatanya kamu memilih melarikan diri dariku.

.

.

**Love Story **

.

.

_"Sasuke kecelakaan. Baru saja Shika mengabariku. Mobil yang dikendarainya menabrak pembatas jalan. Belum ada kabar mengengai kondisinya saat ini. Dia masih dalam penanganan dokter. Shika sedang di rumah sakit, dia bilang dia akan segera memberi kabar jika dokter yang menangani Sasuke..." _

_Sakura tidak lagi mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ino. Kabar yang dibawa Ino membuat tubuhnya lemas. Sasuke? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke? Bagaimana jika dia tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk bersama dengan Sasuke ... selamanya? _

_._

.

**Bagian Lima**

.

.

Jarak antara Ame dan Konoha tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya membutuhnya waktu satu jam jika lewat udara. Meski begitu bagi Sakura perjalanan pulangnya ke Konoha bagai seribu tahun lamanya. Dia gelisah sepanjang perjalanan. Tak henti-hentinya dia melirik jam tangannya, sambil terus berdoa dalam hati agar apa pun yang terjadi pada Sasuke, lelaki itu baik-baik saja.

Setelah mendapat kabar mengenai kecelakaan yang menimpa Sasuke, tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung memutuskan untuk pulang ke Konoha. Ino dengan cepat segera menghubungi agen travel langganannya untuk mengurus tiket pesawat keberangkatan tercepat ke Konoha hari ini. Ino merasa harus mendampingi Sakura, maka dia pun turut serta pulang ke Konoha.

Akhirnya pesawat yang mereka tumpangi sampai di landasan Bandara Konoha. Sakura dan Ino bergegas turun dari pesawat. Shikamaru sudah tiba menjemput mereka dia area kedatangan. Ino sudah mengabari Shikamaru bahwa ia dan Sakura akan langsung pulang ke Konoha setelah mendapat kabar bahwa Sasuke kecelakaan.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah sakit tempat Sasuke dirawat, Sakura tak henti-henti berdoa dalam hati. Dia belum sempat mengatakan kepada Sasuke bahwa dia memaafkan lelaki itu, bahwa dia akan menerima dan membuka kembali hatinya. Bagaimana jika seandainya dia sudah tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi?

Sakura berusaha menekan pikiran buruk yang menggelayutinya. Ino senantiasa menggenggam tangannya, menguatkan Sakura dengan mengatakan Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja.

Mobil yang dikemudikan Shikamaru sudah sampai di lobi utama rumah sakit. Sakura melompat turun dari mobil, disusul Ino dibelakanganya; Shikamaru mencari parkiran mobil. Sakura nyaris berlari menuju _emergency room_ rumah sakit tersebut. Bahkan dia melupakan Ino yang berusaha menyusul langkah-langkahnya.

Sesampainya di _emergency room_, salah satu perawat mengatakan bahwa korban kecelakaan bernama Sasuke Uchiha sudah dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan nomor 502 di lantai tiga. Sasuke bergegas menuju ruangan yang disebutkan oleh perawat tersebut. Sepatu flat yang dipakai Sakura membantu meredam suara langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa menuju ruang perawatan Sasuke.

Kini Sakura sudah tiba di ruang nomor 502. Sakura membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar. Meski perawat yang tadi ditemuinya sempat mengatakan bahwa keadaan pasien sudah cukup stabil, tapi itu semua belum cukup bagi Sakura sebelum dia langsung melihat kondisi Sasuke.

Pembatas telah dibuka, kedua mata Sakura bertatapan langsung dengan kedua mata Sasuke yang siaga saat mendengar pintu ruang perawatannya dibuka. Sasuke duduk di atas tempat tidur, dia hanya mengenakan celana panjang, tanpa mengenakan atasan. Dearah sekitar bahu kanan dan dadanya diperban. Perban juga tampak membebat kepala Sasuke.

Sakura hanya bisa membeku di tempat. Dia ingin sekali berlari menuju Sasuke, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sulit. Ada keraguan di hati Sakura. Bagiamana kalau Sasuke menolaknya? Sakura sadar secara tidak langsung dia sudah menyakiti Sasuke.

"Sakura," kata Sasuke. Suara lelaki itu penuh akan kerinduan.

Dan keraguan Sakura pun pecah. Sambil diiringi air mata yang turun membasahi wajahnya, tanpa ragu Sakura berlari, sedikit tersandung, sebelum akhirnya setengah berlutut di samping tempat tidur. Tangannya melingkari tubuh Sasuke; kepalanya disandarkan ke dada bidang lelaki itu: lelakinya. Sakura berhati-hati agar kepalanya tidak menyakiti luka Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke seolah tidak peduli pada lukanya, dia balas memeluk Sakura, bahkan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. Diciuminya ubun-ubun kepala Sakura, sambil sesekali tangannya membelai-belai lembut rambut gadis itu. Dia telah mengusahakan segala macam cara untuk membuat Sakura kembali ke sisinya. Jika kecelakaan ini membuat Sakura kembali pada dirinya, dia sungguh mensyukuri kecelakaan yang menimpanya.

Ino yang baru saja tiba di depan ruang perawatan Sasuke, membatalkan niatnya untuk masuk saat melihat keadaan di dalam. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu di kursi yang tersedia di lorong, di depan kamar perawatan Sasuke. Dia berdoa semoga Sakura bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaannya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Dia mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap Sasuke yang balas menatapnya dengan lembut. Wajah Sakura sembab, air mata yang tadi ditahannya sudah tumpah. Sasuke membimbing gadis itu agar duduk di sampingnya. Dengan lembut Sasuke mengusap jejak-jejak air mata di wajah Sakura dengan jemarinya. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa telapak tangan kanan Sasuke juga diperban.

"Sakitkah?" Suara Sakura bergetar.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lebih sakit ketika aku tahu kalau kau akan meninggalkanku."

Sakura tampak merasa bersalah. Dia akui, dia berlaku tidak adil pada Sasuke. Baru saja dia akan meminta maaf, Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibir Sakura.

"Jangan meminta maaf," katanya. Sasuke menangkup wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. Diusapnya dengan lembut wajah Sakura dengan jemarinya. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati sentuhan Sasuke.

"Kau tahu, akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf padamu. Aku tahu kesalahan yang kulakukan padamu lebih menyakitimu. Maafkan aku," ucap Sasuke.

Mendapat permintaan maaf yang begitu lembut dan tulus dari Sasuke mau tidak mau membuat hati Sakura bergetar. Dia mencinta Sasuke. Tidak peduli Sasuke pernah mengecewakannya, dia tetap mencintai lelaki itu. Sasuke sudah meminta maaf padanya, bahkan dia sudah melamarnya, memintanya untuk menjadi istrinya, pendamping hidupnya. Kenapa pula dia harus mempersulit semua ini?

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke mengerang pelan. Sudah lama dia menantikan Sakura mengatakan lagi kalimat itu. Rasanya dia bagai kembali menemukan oase di padang gurun yang gersang. "Katakan, katakan lagi, Sakura," pinta Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, dia lalu mengusap pelan permukaan bibir Sakura. "Katakan lagi, Sakura. Aku perlu memastikan ini semua bukan khayalanku."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Dia tersenyum bahagia. Ketika dia melepaskan pelukannya, Sakura menatap wajahnya, tampak sedikit geli.

"Kau tahu, aku hampir mati karena bahagia saat mendengar kau mengatakan kalimat itu lagi padaku, Sakura."

Sakura menatap wajah Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke tampak leleh, meski kini ada senyum yang bersarang di bibirnya. Dagu lelaki itu sudah ditumbuhi janggut tipis yang menambah kedewasaan penampilannya. Sakura mengusap permukaan dagu Sasuke. "Jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku yang hampir mati saat mendengar kabar bahwa kau kecelakaan. Aku ... aku..."

"Sttt..." Sasuke menghentikan kalimat Sakura. "Tenanglah, butuh dari sekadar kecelakaan untuk bisa memisahkanku dari calon istriku."

Sakura tampak akan menginterupsi, tapi Sasuke tidak mengizinkannya, dan langsung meneruskan perkataannya.

"Kau tidak bisa menolakku lagi, Sakura." Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beledu. Kotak yang sama saat lelaki itu melamar Sakura. "Kau harus menjadi istriku."

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya; Sakura tertawa kecil. Arogansi lelaki itu tidak berubah. Sasuke tetap seorang pemuda yang arogan dan selalu memaksakan kehendaknya. Namun Sakura menyukai segala sesuatu yang ada pada diri Sasuke. Karena Sakura tahu selain kearogansian, ada sisi lembut dan tanggung jawab dalam diri Sasuke. Dan Sakura tahu, lelaki itu menyimpan cinta yang besar untuk dirinya.

Mungkin cerita cintanya bukanlah sebuah cerita yang penuh kata-kata manis dan pelambungan angan. Lelaki yang dicintainya pun bukan seorang lelaki sempurna yang tanpa cela layaknya seorang pangeran berkuda putih dalam dongeng. Dalam cerita cintanya, dia pernah disakiti dan dikhianati. Namun kini Sakura tahu bahwa bagaimana pun cerita cintanya, dia bahagia, karena pemuda yang dicintainya juga mencintainya.

.

.

**Selesai**

.

.

**Omake**

.

"Sakura."

"Apa?"

"Tck! Kau belum menjawab lamaranku."

"Kau masih perlu jawabanku?" Sakura tersenyum kecil. Kepalanya masih bersandar pada dada Sasuke.

Sasuke memang sudah memakaikan cincin lamarannya di jari Sakura, tapi Sakura belum menyuarakan penerimaannya secara vokal. Hal ini membuat Sasuke sedikit gusar.

"Tentu saja," kata Sasuke. "Aku tidak ingin dicap membawa lari anak gadis orang."

Sakura tertawa. Selera humor Sasuke tidak membaik. Sakura mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap wajah Sasuke. "Kalau kubilang menolak, apa kau menerimanya?"

"Tidak," balas Sasuke cepat.

Sakura terkekeh. Sudah tahu dia tidak menerima penolakan, lelaki itu masih saja memaksa Sakura untuk mengatakan penerimaannya secara langsung. "Kalau begitu, untuk apa aku menjawabnya."

"Kau akan menolakku?" Sedikit kekhawatiran mulai muncul di benak Sasuke. Sakura memang mengatakan bahwa dia mencintainya. Namun Sakura tidak sama sekali mengatakan penerimaan atas lamarannya.

Sakura memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Dia malah mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke. Kedua dahi mereka kini bersentuhan. Kedua tangan Sakura mengalung di leher Sasuke. Sakura memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati momen-momen bahagianya saat ini. Ketika Sakura membuka kedua matanya, tatapan lembut tapi penuh tanya dari Sasuke menyambutnya.

Sakura mengecup pelan bibir Sasuke. Sebelumnya Sakura tidak pernah memulai lebih dulu. Pipinya merona membayangkan betapa nekatnya dia mencium Sasuke lebih dulu. Setelah melepaskan kecupannya, Sakura menundukkan wajahnya. "Tentu saja aku menerimamu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke mengerang pelan. Tanpa menunggu lagi, dia mengadahkan wajah Sakura, dan mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir Sakura, memagut lembut bibir merah milik gadis yang dicintainya. "Kau tahu," bisik Sasuke serak ketika ciuman mereka terputus. "Aku ingin segera menikahimu. Kalau perlu besok pagi."

Sakura tertawa. Dia memukul main-main lengan Sasuke yang tidak dibalut perban. "Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak mau pengantin priaku dibalut perban sana-sini saat mengucapkan ikrar di depan altar."

Sasuke menyeringai. "Hn, tidak perlu besok pagi. Bagaimana kalau malam ini?"

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

.

.

**Benar-benar Selesai**

.

An: terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini. :)

Alhamdulillah ya saya bisa menyelesaikan fanfic ini. Terima kasih banyak buat para reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca bahkan memberi komentar di kotak review. Fanfic ini belum tentu akan selesai jika tidak dibantu semangat oleh kalian semua. *peluk*

Maaf kalau saya kadang tidak sempat membalas review secara satu per satu. Tapi percayalah, segala bentuk respons dari kalian adalah semangat untuk saya. :)

Buat Laura, cintakuu~ sorry ya, cin, fanfic ini mungkin jauh dari kata sempurna. Molor pula penggarapannya. But, this is special for u, say. Congrats buat kelulusan dan penerimaan di PTN! Selamat! *kecup*

Sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya yaa. :) *kaya ada yang mau nungguin fanficnya aja. Hihihi (ditoyor reader)*

Salam hangat,

ahalya


End file.
